Memorias
by Hayley Dreams
Summary: Una nostálgica sonrisa apareció en su rostro.Sintió sus ojos mojarse,las lágrimas hacían borrosa su vista.Se giró,para mirar de lejos el funeral ya acabado,cómo los encargados,con las palas,dejaban la tierra sobre el ataúd de su amada.Todo habia acabado.


Llantos desesperados, una mujer en el suelo, golpeando el césped como si eso le devolviera a su hija. Chicas a su alrededor llorando desconsoladas, abrazándose entre ellas, buscando un inexistente consuelo a todo aquello que les provocaba dolor en aquel momento, a esa indudable e irreparable muerte que había llegado a sus vidas.

Su madre a su lado sollozaba y se limpiaba las lágrimas casi al instante en que salían de sus ojos. Su padre, unos metros más lejos, observaba todo con el rostro inexpresivo, con el ceño levemente fruncido y con los ojos fijos en el centro del lugar.

Un sacerdote pronunciaba palabras que, a su juicio, eran inútiles. Palabras que trataban de dar consuelo, de minimizar un dolor que jamás podría disminuir. Palabras que trataban de dar un pequeño aliento a los presentes en aquel lugar. Palabras inútiles, sin sentido. Palabras que el viento se llevaría sin remedio alguno.

¿Cómo describir lo que él estaba sintiendo en aquel momento?

El ataúd bajó por completo dentro de la fosa, y un grito desesperado se escuchó proveniente de la mujer en el suelo. La madre de aquella chica que, según dicen, ahora descansaba en paz.

Los presentes cantaban desafinadamente una canción fúnebre, desafinada por la desesperación, los desconsoladores llantos, sollozos y voces quebradas, aquel canto sólo parecía empeorar las cosas que de por sí iban mal.

Un hombre se acercó a la madre de la chica, trató de levantarla pero ella se resistía, golpeaba el suelo, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y no le importaba que las demás personas la miraran con pena, con lástima, o con compasión. A ella sólo le importaba el hecho de que su hija ya no estaba más en aquel lugar, se había ido y eso era algo irremediable, algo axiomático, sin salida alguna.

A él también le importaba.

Su padre se acercó a él, y apenas fue consciente de la mano que su progenitor colocó sobre su hombro. Él no estaba ahí, sólo su cuerpo hacía presencia en aquel lugar. Su mente estaba lejos, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, perdidos en algún lugar dentro de sus recuerdos con ella, dentro de las memorias que llegaban como avalancha hasta su consciencia. Recuerdos, era lo único que le quedaba. Qué triste y cierto era eso.

Cuántas veces estuvo seguro de eso, que aquello iba a pasar. Cuánto tiempo había estado mentalizándose de que algún día terminaría en el funeral de la persona a quien amaba. Pero eso no alejaba el dolor que sentía en aquel momento, la desesperación y la frustración que embargaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo, todo aquello que sentía que necesitaba dejar salir pero no podía.

No creía demasiado en las almas, en los espíritus, en el cielo, en la vida después de la muerte, pero qué diferente parecía todo ahora que ella había muerto, Que gran diferencia producía eso.

Cerró los ojos. Ahora estaba en una burbuja. No escuchaba los llantos desesperados y recargados de dolor, los sollozos abundantes que lo rodeaban. No lograba sentir ni siquiera el intenso calor de aquel día de verano, del Sol que reinaba en lo alto del despejado cielo. Nada a su alrededor existía, ni siquiera esa ligera brisa que había llegado acariciando su piel.

Se llevó la mano al cuello, para tocar aquella artesanal cadena que algún día había pertenecido a ella.

Recuerdos. Lo único que le quedaba.

Cómo quería creer que todo es para siempre, cómo le habría gustado poseer esa fé que le haría aferrarse a algo para no caer. Pero no la tenía, no la poseía, la había perdido, sólo los recuerdos la mantendrían cerca, únicamente en su mente. Tantas cosas había vivido con ella no podían desaparecer así como lo hizo su vida, no podían apagarse tal y como lo hizo aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba.

Suspiró lenta y profundamente, abrió los ojos otra vez y la terrible escena del funeral volvió a su consciencia, presente ante sus ojos. La mano de su padre seguía en su hombro, su hermana pequeña, con tan sólo once años, abrazaba su brazo desconsolada, ella también se había encariñado. La mujer continuaba llorando desconsoladamente en el suelo, pero ya sin tanta desesperación, como si tratase de aceptar el terrible hecho de que ella ya no se encontraba más en el mundo terrestre. Como si hubiese aceptado ya el hecho de que no podía hacer nada más.

Volvió a suspirar. Ella provenía de una familia religiosa, al menos les quedaba aquel mínimo consuelo de pensar que ahora ella estaba en algún lugar mejor.

Su hombro se zafó de la mano de su padre. Su brazo se alzó y dejo de sentir los de su hermana. Ante las atentas miradas de su familia, caminó hacia un costado, ignorando todo lo que pudiese encontrarse a su alrededor. Nada de eso le servía ya.

Caminó con el rostro inexpresivo, pero ligeramente sereno. El Sol hacía resplandecer su cabello castaño, y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos debido a la fuerte luz. Caminó sin buscar consuelo, sin buscar algo que apaciguara el dolor que llevaba por dentro. Sabía que nada lograría hacer eso, nada lograría aminorar la tristeza que lo embargaba en aquel momento. No había hablado desde que le habían dado la noticia, el día anterior, y tampoco pensaba hacerlo. No había comido, no había dormido. ¿Pero qué importaba? ¿Para quién y por quién viviría ahora que ella ya no estaba?

Se acercó a una fuente de agua que se encontraba a varios metros el lugar del funeral. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de todo lo que había caminando sin notarlo si quiera.

No le importó.

Miró el agua caer con parsimonia, fresca, natural.

Se acercó a la fuente e introdujo su mano en el agua. Estaba fría, pero era adecuada para la temperatura del día.

Una nostálgica y melancólica sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Una pequeña sonrisa. Sintió sus ojos mojarse, las lágrimas volvían borrosa su vista.

Tampoco le importó.

Mojó nuevamente su mano pasó ésta por su cabello. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en sus memorias.

Aquel angelical rostro, aquella hermosa sonrisa, esa tierna mirada que tanto le cautivaba.

Ya no estaban. Ya no más.

Se giró, para mirar de lejos el funeral ya acabado, cómo los encargados, con las palas, dejaban la tierra sobre el ataúd de su amada.

Todo se había acabado.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

No sé, sinceramente, por qué escribi esto. Sólo lo hice y ya. Aquí está, libre a sus críticas, consejos, opiniones o felicitaciones.

Bueno, eso fue todo, sin fines específicos.

mi blog, por si quieren saber algo de mi o de mis historias (Recuerden sacar los espacios, la pagina no deja poner enlaces):

http:/ hayleydreams .blogspot .com

Por si quieren preguntarme algo:

http:/ www. formspring .me/ HayleyDreams

**Un comentario es el sueldo de un escritor, una critica una ayuda, y una felicitación es una inspiracion **

Espero les haya gustado :)


End file.
